Neverending Annoyingness
by Forever Shia
Summary: Tohru's three cousins come to her house for the summer. Craziness insues! Shia, Sasha, and Talim have made sure to leave their mark on the Sohmas and Tohru's lives.... Chapter 10 finally up, after two years!
1. Shia, Talim, and Sasha

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, except the ones you don't recognize! Though I wish I owned Kyo… -sigh- Seriously, you should hear the way I say his name… lol xD And I don't own Ipods either. I don't even own one. ;-; Sadly.

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer vacation (which turns out to be 5 months… hehehhe I wish). Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

A/N: Alrighty, so I've redone this chapter. AND I've changed Shia's hair color. xD; Eheh… I hope the chapter's better than it was. A note to new readers; I've been redoing the earlier chapters to make them.. in a better writing style. Hope you enjoy. D

………………………………………….

Many people were lounging in uncomfortable chairs at the airport, waiting for their families or friends to pick them up. A soft, female voice sounded on the intercom, announcing that an airplane was about to take off. Though the waiting seats were moderately crowded, three girls were highly noticeable, for their unusually colored hair and eyes.

One of them, with completely straight reddish-orange hair, was named Sasha, according to the bold letters on her spring-green shirt. One of her eyes was an aqua blue, and the other one was oddly a different color, bright green. A khaki shirt went down almost to her knees, and one slender leg was crossed over the other. A pair of headphones was inserted in each ear, her flaming locks pushed behind her ears to make it easier for them to stay in. The wire connected to a small Ipod, and the 13-year-old's eyes were unfocused as she listened to the music.

Another girl, who sat in the middle of the three, had the name of Shia. Her hair was auburn, with streaks of light brown. She, too, had oddly mismatched eyes; one gray with flecks of silver, and the other a shimmering gold. Her head lay on Sasha's shoulder, eyes half-closed as she attempted to stay awake. She wore faded blue jeans and a dark red shirt with a V neck. A thin silver chain went around her neck, with an odd pendant hanging from the center. It was black, and it had shifting gray colors underneath the surface, almost like fog. Shia was 15, older than Sasha, but did not appear to be much taller than her younger sister.

The last girl, on the far right, was Talim. She was almost 17, her birthday being in one month. Silky blue-black hair reached past her waist in waves, thin bangs ending just before they reached her dark, vibrant green eyes. She had recently gotten thin highlights in her hair, dark purple ones. She wore a necklace exactly like Shia's, except next to the pendant was another object hanging, white and shaped like a curved tooth. Talim wore gray shorts and a dark purple spaghetti-strap shirt, and looked very bored. She was humming a song under her breath, which the person seated next to her on the right was trying to listen to without being obvious.

Though the three had different hair and eye colors, they were obviously closely related. Their facial features, like their noses and the shapes of their lips, were almost exactly the same.

A girl with dark brown hair reaching her shoulders, and bangs just above sparkling amber eyes, cheerfully walked up to them. She jerked her head downwards in a quick bow, then said, "Ah, it's been so long since I've seen you!"

Talim jerked her head up, a smile on her face. "Tohru! It _has_ been a while! Last time I saw you, you were up to here…" She stood up and lowered a hand down past her shoulders, indicating how short Tohru used to be.

Tohru laughed. "Hello Shia, and Sasha."

Shia came fully awake with a start, standing as well. "Cousin! Hi! Wow, you're taller…" Tohru was about an inch or two taller than Shia now. "Damn!" Shia laughed. "I hate being short for my age."

Sasha stood at the same time as Shia, but waited for her sister to finish her own introductions. The redhead hugged Tohru quickly. "Tohru! I can't wait to see where you live! And all those notes you sent us about the boys living with you… I can't wait to meet them!" By now she was practically jumping and shrieking with excitement.

Talim, looking embarrassed, shushed Sasha. "Little kids," She sighed, loud enough for Sasha to hear. Shia and Tohru giggled, and ignoring Sasha's protests ( "Little! _Excuse me_? Thirteen isn't LITTLE, I'm a teenager now!" ), they began walking towards the exit of the airport.

Tohru was the three sisters' cousin, and they had come to visit from North America. Last time they had seen each other, Talim had been 12, and Shia just turned 11. Sasha had only been eight, and could barely remember Tohru's visit to their home.

They were coming for the whole summer, so had packed several suitcases, groaning under the weight of dragging the ones with wheels and carrying the ones without.

"I'll help," Said the ever-so-helpful Tohru, taking a few suitcases from their arms.

"Oof! Thanks Tohru, these are heavy," Shia smiled from behind a pile of bags in her arms.

"No problem." Tohru bowed again, causing a small suitcase she was holding to topple to the ground. A random person walking by helped her pick it up, and after thanking the young man, they walked on.

Sasha skipped beside Tohru, unable to contain her excitement. "I can't wait to meet the Sohma's! I especially want to meet Yuki and, and, and, umm… everyone else!"

As they laughed at Sasha's immatureness, they finally exited the airport.

"Come on, I'll take you to my new home!" Tohru said brightly.

…………………………………………

They arrived at the large Sohma house, and knocked on the door. It opened.

"Yo.." A rough voice said. "You must be those damn cousins Tohru has been chattering about."

…………………………………………

A/N: Whew, done redoing the first chapter. I didn't change the last paragraph at all, though. xD I changed more than I thought I would. –laughs- This chapter just wasn't very well done… same with the rest, I suppose. Anyway, that's all for now. Review!

Shia


	2. Meeting the Sohma's

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, except the ones you don't recognize! Though I wish I owned Kyo… -sigh- Seriously, you should hear the way I say his name… lol xD

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer vacation (which turns out to be 5 months… hehehhe I wish). Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

---------------------------------

"Yo.." A rough voice said. "You must be those damn cousins Tohru has been chattering about."

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and the orange-headed teen was sprawled on the floor, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ow!" He said angrily. "Where the hell did you get that???" He pointed to the long, metal rimmed whip in Talim's hands.

Talim smiled mischievously, then turned to Shia. "I can't believe you love this jerk!"

Shia blushed. 'I do not love him!"

"Suuurrreee.." Sasha and Talim said at the same time, then walked inside, stepping on Kyo. Tohru followed, and when Shia went in she helped Kyo up.

"Go away!" He snapped at her, yanking his hand away. Shia flipped her golden hair and followed her sisters and cousin into a large room with a tv and couches.

Shigure and Yuki were sitting on a couch, talking to Tohru and the others.

"Oh! You must be Shia!" Shigure beamed.

"This is Sasha," Tohru pointed to the red head. "And this is Talim!" She grinned at the bored 16 year old, who was eyeing the candy jar on the table.

Yuki noticed where she was looking. "Oh, you can have one." He smiled.

"By the way.." Sasha began. She glanced at her sisters. "Mind if I tell?"

"No, go ahead!" Talim said, mouth stuffed with caramel.

"Well, we can turn into a single animal at will. Not like the Zodiac though. All three of us are wolves, but different colors. We're all relatively large, around 5-6 feet tall. I'm a gray wolf, Talim is black, and Shia is white. They still have the same color eyes as they have normally." Sasha smiled.

Shia shook her head. "You forgot one thing. Also, when we get super angry, we turn into some kind of… demon form, I guess I'll call it. I mean, we get super angry and have fangs and red eyes…" She stared dreamily out the window.

"So don't get us angry!" Sasha added.

"But no worries about Shia, she just acts the same way she does normally!" She laughed as Shia glared. Shia was known for her fiery-temper. Talim was always like that, but in a humor-like way. Sasha was more peaceful, though she enjoyed a good fight.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You guys are dumb. What, trying to be better then us?"He taunted.

Talim suddenly stood (she had sat on a couch as well), abandoning her candies. Her hair had came out of her bun, and was swirling around her. "How DARE you!" She roared.

"Catfight."Sasha reclined into her chair.

"Mreow." Shia commented.

Kyo and Talim were circling each other, both bristling.

Suddenly Kyo lunged at Talim, who sidestepped him and hit his shoulder with her fist. She was about to take out her whip, but Kyo grabbed her wrists, pinning them together.

"No weapons!" He yelled. "Cheater!"

Talim kicked his chest, making him stumble back and let go of her wrists.

Suddenly there was a bang, and they both fell back, yelling, into the wall.

-----------------------

A/N: Well, yet another chapter! Yes, I know I suck at cliffhangers! Xx. Not to mention I think I'm not so good at writing fanfics. Ah well. You know the drill: Review, review and guess what? Review!

Shia


	3. Friends yeah, sure

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, except the ones you don't recognize! Though I wish I owned Kyo… -sigh- Seriously, you should hear the way I say his name… lol xD

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer vacation (which turns out to be 5 months… hehehhe I wish). Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

---------------------------------

Talim and Kyo struggled to their feet, swearing. Shigure smirked.

"Sorry, just couldn't stand having another martial-arts crazy person living here." Talim and Kyo glared at him, and Sasha ran over to Talim to help her get back to the couches. Meanwhile, Shia had stolen Talim's candy pile. Talim saw her and kicked her under the coffee table.

There was a knock at the door. Tohru leapt up. "Oh, that must be Momiji! I invited him over yesterday." She ran to the door, but tripped on a cat that was following Kyo around.

Yuki helped her up, while Kyo tried in vain to shoo away the black cat with violet eyes. "Go away, you stupid cat!" He snarled, when the cat leapt onto his shoulder and rubbed it's head against him.

Tohru walked back into the room, followed by a blonde haired 13 year old. He had a large smile on his face.

"Guten Tag! You must be Tohru-Chan's cousins!" He ran up and hugged Talim, Shia, and Sasha.

Suddenly they noticed that Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were staring at them. Even the cat stopped rubbing Kyo.

"What???" Talim said roughly.

"Well…" Yuki said. "He didn't turn into a rabbit! Whenever he hugs or get hugged by a person of the opposite gender, he does. That's odd…" he rubbed his head.

"Maybe since they can turn into animals as well, he stays the same. Even though they aren't compatible to the Chinese Zodiac, they may still hug us, and we them." Tohru's eyes were sparkling, and no one knew about the jealously burning inside her.

They blinked at her for a few minutes, then Talim patted Momiji's head. "Heh, I think you're kinda cute!" (as in little kid cute) "What's your name again? Monty?"

"It's Momiji.." Sasha sighed. Talim always made up the oddest nicknames.

"Well I like Monty!" Talim said defensively.

Shia sighed. "Here we go again…."

"Anyways, Monty sounds like Monty Python!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Do you guys ever shut up????"

"NO!"

Shia rubbed her head, then a sly look spread over her face. She inched towards Talim's candies laying on the table. She knew from experience that Sasha and her never came to a conclusion. Shia had only eaten one when Sasha noticed, and nudged Talim.

"SHIA!" Talim exploded.

Shia looked at Sasha with a '_You betrayed me! WHYYYYYY???'_ look on her face.

Sasha smirked. Talim noticed Shia's face, and said with a smug look on her face, "It's _obvious_ that she likes her oldest sister better!"

"HEY!" Shia said, but before another fight could be started, Momiji leapt on Sasha. "HUGS!" He yelled, grinning. Sasha toppled onto the ground.

"Owwie…" She rubbed her head. Tohru helped her up.

"So many people falling today… Jeez, why do I have to be stuck in a clumsy family???" Kyo glared, picking at some candle wax on the table. Suddenly (before any of the sisters could get him), he seized the cat, who had been rubbing his head for 20 minutes, and threw it into the door, and it crashed through it.

"Time to change the paper door again.." Shigure sighed. "Must everyone destroy our house?"

Sasha gasped. "Look!" She yelled, pointing at the cat. Or was it a cat? Emerging from the broken door was a tall woman with short black hair and leather clothes.

Kyo stuttered. "W-what???" He was blushing, but furious. "How dare you! A woman! I should've known, Taya!!"

Yuki blinked. "Who's Taya..? Your girlfriend?" He smirked.

"NO!" Kyo yelled. "I knew her when I was a kid. She was always so annoying."

"Take that back." A husky voice emerged from Taya.

Kyo glared. "Never!"

"Here we go again.." Shia started to sing 'Carwash'.

"Not another fight!" Everyone groaned except Talim.

"YAY! A fight!" She sat up in her recliner to watch.

Taya and Kyo were circling each other, knees bent and glaring at each other.

"Work, and work! Yeah! Working at the-" Suddenly T alim slapped Shia.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch here!" Talim screamed so loud that everyone stared at her.

Shia blushed. "Sorry…" She mumbled. "I like that song!"

Kyo and Taya lunged for each other at the same time, hands curled.

------------------------

A/N: Well, here's the third chapter! By the way, Momiji is saying in German "Good afternoon!" At least I think he is…… xX. Come on people, you know what to do! Review review review! Hey, that kinda rhymes….


	4. Talim and her beloved Food

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, except the ones you don't recognize! Though I wish I owned Kyo… -sigh- Seriously, you should hear the way I say his name… lol xD

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer vacation (which turns out to be 5 months… hehehhe I wish). Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really inspired me! –huggles- Sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't been able to get on the computer

---------------------------------

Taya did a smooth cartwheel, kicking Kyo down as she landed. Kyo leapt up, punching her into the wall once again as she shrieked.

She collapsed, groaning. "Not again! You're too darn strong for your own good, kitty!" She smirked at his nickname.

"You shouldn't be talking! I never knew you could turn into a cat!" Kyo roared.

Taya just smirked again, as Talim stood. "Well, while you guys are busy, I'll go choose a room for myself!" She walked off, with Sasha and Shia following.

Taya glared. "Fine, I'll leave! You don't like my company , do you?" She said in mock distress, then stalked out of the house. Kyo sighed in relief.

"I like this room!" They heard Talim yell in delight, and walked towards her voice. She was grinning at a room that said 'Kyo's Room KEEP OUT!' on the door.

"Hey! That's my room!" Kyo yelled.

"Too bad." Talim threw all his stuff out the room, snatched her suitcase, and ran inside. Sasha followed, "Let's share the room Talim!" They slammed the door behind them while Kyo blinked stupidly.

"How dare she take my room!" He yelled, trying to break into the room. However, it was locked. He grumbled and made his way to the roof of the building.

Meanwhile, Shia was pouting. "I wanted that room too!" She looked around, finding a rather large room of her own, and grabbing her suitcases, she yelled. "See you all later!" To Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji, and shut her door.

Talim and Sasha were busy decorating their room. On Sasha's side, there were posters of bunnies and horses, and she put a pink, flowery comforter on her bed.

However, Talim's side was painted black, and dim candles were lit in silver candle holders. Her bedspread was black velvet with a thin, silver rose on the comforter. She pretended to faint when she saw Sasha's side. "How can you live with the bunnyness?" She gasped.

"Hey! They're cute!" Sasha said defensively. There was a knock at the bedroom door, and when they opened it Shia walked in.

"Whoa." She stopped dead, staring at Sasha's side of the room. "When she leaves, we're going to have to change it…" She whispered to Talim, who grinned evilly.

"What are you two plotting now?? Oh well, I'm going to the kitchen to get some food!" Sasha stomped out of the room.

"Food? Oooooh…." Talim grinned. "We're gonna have to mess up her side later, I.. must… eat!"

"You're always hungry…" Shia sighed, but followed Talim to the kitchen, where Sasha was trying to cook hamburgers and Kyo and Yuki were sitting by the table, waiting. Talim gasped in mock distress at the burnt patties.

"Let the master show you how it's done!" She snatched the griller-tool-thingy from Sasha, and tried to fix the mess of patties.

Sasha glared. "Just because you're always so hungry, and you know how to cook, doesn't mean I'm not good…"

She blinked at everyone, who were staring at her in disbelief. "What?"

Shia snickered. "Come on, you're bad and you know it! Admit it!" Everyone groaned.

"This better not be another fight…" Shigure muttered to Yuki. He stood. "Ahh, I'm gonna go do… some fin stuff!" He ran down the hall and slammed a door.

"Nah, we aren't gonna fight. I'm too hungry!" Talim grinned, then continued to cook. Suddenly a huge flame shot up from the grill and burnt the hamburgers to cinders. "AH!" Talim yelped.

"The 'Master', are you..?" Sasha smirked, leaning against the wall.

Talim was sinking to the ground. "My… babies!" She sobbed. "Nooooo!"

"Get over it Talim, it's just hamburgers…" Shia sighed again.

"Just hamburgers??" Talim shrieked, "Without food, I will die!"

"Oh good then! Let's starve her everyone!" Shia joked.

"Gosh Talim, if it upsets you _so_ much then you can always make more." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Yay!" Talim beamed at him, her misery forgotten. This time she made the burgers alright, and slapped some hamburger buns around them and served them. "Dig in everyone!" She smiled, taking a huge bite out of hers.

Everyone else ate silently, while Talim chomped her way through seven hamburgers. Shia and Sasha looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Typical Talim," Shia muttered to Yuki and Kyo. Talim glared, then stood.

"Uhh… me and Shia will be right back!" She said with a large smile, while poking Shia. Shia followed her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom with a questioning look.

"What?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Talim sighed. "Forgotten already?" She pointed to Sasha's side of the room.

"Ohhh…" Shia grinned wickedly, and pulled out a large box of decorations and things from the closet.

---------------------------------

Sasha finished her second burger, and stretched. "Well, I'm going to take a nap.." She yawned, standing and making her way out of the room. "Later guys."

She arrived at the door of her room just as Talim and Shia finished. She twisted the door handle to see…

"MY ROOM!" She shrieked. "What did you do to my room????!"

Talim and Shia were laughing.

Sasha's bedspread was now navy blue with a black moon on the comforter. Her walls were black paneled, with the panels being silver. She also had silver candleholders with dim candles inside them. The whole carpet was now an ebony wood with a medium sized navy blue carpet decorated with roses under their dressers.

Sasha slumped to the ground. "I'm going to kill you guys…" She moaned.

Shia and Talim were still laughing.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there was the… is it fourth chapter already? Wow. Anyways, the next chapter is going to take a while to write, because I want it to be a long one. It's going to be about… going skydiving, and Talim inventing some annoying alarm clock that follows Kyo and calls him names. Crazy times… -rolls eyes- By the way… please review! –begs-


	5. Crazy Times

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** We've been through this. Kyo is mine, and only mine. Well, maybe not… -points to several Kyo-lovers and Natsuki Takaya- -sighs- Oh well. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones you don't recognize.

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer.Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

A/N: Wowwie! Even more reviews! And I'm back! –dances- Yes, they (the sisters) do decorate fast, don't they? xD ENJOY!!!

---------------------------------

It was two days later. Sasha had finally accepted her newly decorated room. Talim was bored, lounging in the family room. The Sohma's had went out on a picnic, but the three sisters had decided to stay home.

Suddenly Talim leapt up. "Shia! Sasha! I have an idea of what to do during the day!" She beamed.

Sasha and Shia sighed, going to her.

"It's going to be something destructive…" Shia muttered to Sasha.

"You betcha…" Sasha whispered back.

"Shut up you two. ANYWAYS… I was thinking we should…" She paused dramatically. "Go skydiving!" She stood, raised her arms in the air, and closed her eyes, beaming at her wonderful idea.

Sasha and Shia were staring at her in disbelief. After a few minutes Talim opened her eyes, and her arms fell back to her side. "What?" She said roughly.

"Uh, Talim?" Sasha began, but Shia cut her off.

"Skydiving??? Are you out of your mind?! Do you even know HOW to skydive??" She yelled.

Talim grinned, holding up a book labled 'Skydiving for Dummies'.

Sasha groaned. "Here we go again.." She sighed. Shia began to sing 'Carwash' again.

-------------------------------

Two hours later and they were in an airplane, ready to jump. They had on some special equipment, but Shia and Sasha were still nervous.

"Uhh, Tal? You sure this is 100 percent safe?" Sasha stammered.

"Nope!" Talim said cheerfully.

"What??" Shia exploded.

"WHEEEE!" Talim leapt down from the plane, her parachute opening behind her. She did cartwheels in the air and swirled in circles as she spiraled down slowly.

Shia gaped at her. "Is she sane?" She asked.

"Nope. Though you already knew that." Sasha sighed. "Well, here goes nothing. Geronimo!" She leapt down as well.

Shia stared at the pair of them, Talim doing somersaults in the air and Sasha looking pale and frightened, slowly falling.

"I have a crazy family.." She muttered to herself, then took a deep breath and jumped.

Her parachute opened, as did Sasha's and Talim's, but she was still scared to death. She wasn't exactly falling fast, but not as slow as the others.

She passed Talim, whose eyes were closed and was still dancing and swirling around and saying "WHEEEE!"

"Crazy.." She thought to herself. Suddenly Talim passed her, going faster. She watched her.

A bird was flying peacefully below Talim. Talim sped up, and there was a loud SPLAT as she crashed into the bird, which spirled down to the ground, dead. Talim however was still doing cartwheels.

Shia and Sasha gaped at her. "You just killed a bird!" Sasha yelled.

"I did? Oh well! Wheee!" Talim beamed, then she went even faster. Shia and Sasha too were starting to fall faster as they came closer to the ground.

About 15 minutes later, they landed. Shia and Sasha fell to the ground on weak knees, but Talim was skipping around. "That was so much fun! Let's do that _again_!"

"NO!" Shia and Sasha yelled in unison.

They walked home, Talim still skipping around blissfully, Shia and Sasha tired and wanting to take a nap.

Right when they got home Shia and Sasha plopped onto the couches in the family room and fell asleep. Talim stared at them.

"Freaks. They don't like skydiving! How dare they!" She laughed, then went to the kitchen to make herself lunch, which to her was eating ten sandwiches and a whole bag of chips. (amazing she isn't fat x.X)

-----------------------

About half an hour later the Sohma's and Tohru came back home. Momiji had to go back to his house right away, and the same with Haru and the rest.

Kyo yawned. "Damn, I'm tired." He walked to his (new, haha. Talim took his room xD) room, slamming the door. Shigure ran to his study to write more of his _weird_ books, and Yuki watched TV. Suddenly Talim got an idea. She grinned slyly, then ran off to her room.

Inside she got out many materials. Sometimes she liked to invent, but she only made pranks. She was good though.

40 minutes later (A/N: I keep skipping time, lol ) she was done. She sneaked into Kyo's room, and placed an alarm clock on his bedside table.

It was black, with orange kitty ears on the top, and engraved in bronze was 'K Y O' below where it showed the time.

A few seconds later, it gave a small beep. Suddenly, a voice came out of it. "Wake up you bastard—from Talim" The whole messange, except for the 'From Talim' was in Talim's voice, and the 'From Talim' was in a computerized voice. The message kept repeating and repeating.

"GAAAHHHH!" Kyo woke up, grabbed the alarm clock, and threw it to the ground. "Hey, you bastard! Don't throw my wonderful invention!—From Talim"

Meanwhile, Talim was hidden in her room, talking into a speaker and laughing silently. She had programmed her alarm clock to follow Kyo everywhere, but stay hidden.

Kyo ran out of his room and to the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" He shouted. "Hurry up Talim and make dinner!"

Talim walked out of her room. "Hey, I'm only making it 'cause I'M hungry, not because you said to." She glared at him then got some packets of rice from the pantry.

There was a knock at the door. Tohru, who had been watching TV too, went to get it. "It's Haru!" She said. "He's the cow of the Chinese Zodiac."

Talim blinked. "Wait a minute. 'He'? 'Cow'? Aren't cows girls?"

Haru walked into the kitchen, glaring at Talim. "Hey, I'm an OX for your information." He shot a dirty look at Tohru.

"Ohhhhh, a GIRL ox!" Talim grinned evilly. Haru glared again, then sat at the table.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, ignoring Talim.

"My favorite!" Talim grinned evilly. "Rice… and beef!"

Haru's face turned pale green. "B-beef..?"

Talim put the platter of rice and beef on the table. "What's wrong… _cow boy_?" She laughed wickedly.

Haru pushed his plate away. "I am NOT a cannibal!" He yelled.

Kyo and Shigure were laughing, and Yuki was trying not to laugh. Talim and Shia and Sasha were choking on their food they were laughing so hard.

"Uhh… I gotta go!" Haru ran out of the room.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Talim taunted. They heard the front door slam.

"Great, you scare all our visitors away!" Shigure grumbled.

"Sor_ry_.." Talim said, but they all knew she didn't mean it. "Yum, _beeeeef_!" She laughed at the thought of Haru's face.

When they finished eating, they all went to bed.

----------------------------------

Kyo woke up this morning to Talim's alarm clock, which had found it's way back to his bedside table. "It's 6:00! You know what that means!" Talim's voice sang out from it. "WAKE UP YOU ANNOYING BASTARD! –from Talim"

"AHHH!" Kyo screamed. "Can't I get some sleep ???"

"No." Talim appeared in his doorway. "What, you don't like my invention? Oh mi, oh me." She grinned. "Oh well. Wake up you lazy butt!" She slammed his door and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Sasha stood. "I have a surprise for you all! I pre-ordered passes to the Hot Springs!"

Yuki smiled. "Hey, that's a great idea!"

"We should start going now!" Shia smiled.

"Hey, how come everyone likes _her_ idea, but not skydiving?" Talim grumbled.

Shigure stared at her. "You went _skydiving???"_ All the Sohma's exclaimed.

Talim beamed. "It was so much fun!"

Shia and Sasha had a '--;' look on their faces. "No, it wasn't." Sasha muttered.

"ANYWAYS! Well come on, we should get going now!" Sasha smiled, then stood. Everyone else followed her out the door.

--------------------------

They arrived at the hot springs. In front of them they saw a beautiful hotel with waterfalls and cool stuff. In front of it was a large tropical garden. Off to the side were two large springs, separated by a six foot high old-fashioned stone wall. Steam rose from the springs, and Sasha sighed happily.

"Well, we better check in. We're staying for three days!" They entered the hotel.

"She never tells us anything," Talim muttered to Shia.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who came up with the skydiving idea!" Shia glared. "And personally, I think Sasha's is better."

"So far…" Talim said.

Shia frowned slightly. "Wait a minute…" She unzipped the zipper of Sasha's backpack silently. "Why did she bring her gun?" She looked at Talim.

Talim had a whip, Sasha had a bazooka, and Shia had two daggers. Sasha and Shia rarely used their weapons though, unlike Talim.

Talim grinned. "I'm not complaining. If she wants to battle, tell her to bring it on!"

Shia stared at her. "Whatever…"

Suddenly they saw a familiar blonde coming towards them. "Guten Tag!" Momiji said cheerfully. "So you're staying here too?"

"It's Monty! Whee!" Talim hugged him.

Sasha smiled. "Yay! Hiya Momiji!" She hugged him too.

They checked in the hotel, and it turned out that Momji's room was right across from Shia's, Talim's, and Sasha's. Kyo and Yuki were angry to hear that they had to share a room, even though the two beds were on opposite sides of the walls.

"What??? I'm not sharing a room with that idiot!" Kyo snarled.

Yuki whacked him. "Shut up you jerk."

Sasha sighed. "Stop complaining you two."

Shigure had wandered off mysteriously (dundundun).

Sasha stood. "Well, I'm going to the springs! See yall later!" She skipped down the hall, with Tohru and Talim following.

"Hey, wait up!" Shia ran after them, her long hair billowing behind her.

Momiji poked Yuki, who was blushing slightly. "Why the blush?" He giggled.

Yuki blushed harder. "Ahh… nothing." He turned away and walked to his room.

Kyo looked up from lounging on his bed and eating onigiri. "What do you want, rat??"

"I'm not even allowed to go in my own room?" Yuki said coolly, and then suddenly went out the door of the room again. "Never mind. Stupidness might be contagious." He shut the door.

"ARGG!!" Kyo yelled. "Damn rat!"

Meanwhile, the three sisters and Tohru were in the womans section of the hot springs (I really know nothing about this x.X). On the other side was a little girl and her mother. The young girl, who looked around 6 years old and had short brown hair, was staring at a man who was standing by the hotel, with crowds of girls crooning over him.

"Mommy…" She said. "Why does that man have so many girlfriends?"

"Because he's a _slug_, darling, a _slug_." Her mother said with a british accent.

Talim giggled. "I have to use that line sometime.." She whispered.

"Ohh… I understand now." The little girl nodded.

Talim giggled.

After a while, everyone went out except the sisters and Tohru, who were chatting. Then Sasha and Tohru stepped out of the springs.

"We're going to the arcade!" Tohru beamed, as Sasha nodded. "Have fun in the springs!" They skipped off to a separate building.

Talim stretched out. "Ahh… I finally have the springs to my….._self._" She glared at Shia. "Can you leave? Man. I forgot about you."

"Awwww, am I _that_ forgetful?" Shia faked a sniffle.

Talim whacked her playfully. "Yes. You are. Well, I'm going to bed. She got out and walked to the changing rooms (do they even have changing rooms? O.o I really do know nothing about this x.X)

Shia got out as well and walked to her room. She nearly crashed into Talim, who paused in the hallway. "What?" She said roughly.

Talim pointed to the wall. On it was a flyer. Shia read:

**Do you love singing and performing?**

**Or do you love listening to music?**

**Then come to the Hot Spring's Disco Night!**

**Filled with fun (and lot's of food!), you can go onstage and sing any song. There will be instruments and food supplied.**

**It is on Friday 17.**

**Hope you come!**

Talim grinned. "Sounds like fun. Remember those songs we made up a few months ago? Hm… Friday. That's in two days."

Shia nodded. "Come on, let's go tell Sashie."

------------------------------------------------------------

Shia groaned as Talim shook her. "Wake up Shi, wake up!" Talim finally had to tickle her to get Shia to wake fully.

"Ah! I'm…. up.. I'm up..!" Shia yelled between fits of laughter.

Talim stretched. "Man, it's normally the other way 'round. Normally _you_ have to wake _me_." She muttered.

Shia raised an eyebrow. "Weell…. What do you want?" She asked impatiently. "Or can I go back to sleep?" She said eagerly. Before she could drop onto the bed Talim grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh no, you don't! You _cannot_ go back to sleep! Now help me wake Sashie."

Shia grinned. "May I have the honor?" She walked into the bathroom of their suite. She emerged with a fluffy white towel that was dripping with ice cold water.

Talim grinned evilly. "Go ahead."

Shia ran to Sasha's room (Sasha and Tohru were both asleep) and stepped up to Sasha's bed. She squeezed the towel as hard as she could, and a shower of freezing water rained onto Sasha's head.

Sasha screamed and smacked Shia before she fully awoke. Talim, who was standing in the doorway, was sniggering. Shia herself was laughing, though rubbing the sore spot on her cheek.

"What?" Sasha asked crossly, swinging her legs out of bed.

"I asked the same thing…" Shia muttered. "Talim won't say yet."

"Follow me!" Talim said brightly. Shia and Sasha followed her down the hallway of the hotel and into a room. When Talim turned on the lights, Sasha and Shia understood why she woke them.

The room was mostly empty, and had no windows. Their were only a couple things in it: a drum set, an electric guitar, a flute, a piano, a violen, and a few microphones.

Sasha looked at Talim.

"Practice for our songs!" Talim beamed.

Shia smiled. "I love playing electric guitar!" She picked up the black guitar, and strummed it absently.

"I'm good at piano and drums!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I love flute… and singing!" Talim grinned. "And Shia, you're alright at violin."

"All right? I'm offended." Shia said in mock distress.

"Anyways, remember the three songs we made up?" Talim said.

Shia and Sasha nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started."

---------------------------------

A/N: Well, here it is! The fifth chapter! deletes Apoligies. By the way, Sashie is Sasha's nickname, and Shi is Shia's nickname! And Tal is Talim's. Just wanted to say that in case you're confused.

I just added the Disco Night thing for fun Me and Talim always talk about my fanfic and try to think of new things, so I decided to put this in, which Talim thought of!

(answers to some reviews)

**Talim:Wind Lady: **Wheee! It's Tal-Tal! –huggles-

**Hoshi Akarui**lol. Sorry, Kyo's mine. –gets in battle position- And thanks for the compliment

**yuskefan15** Aww thanks

**Sami the archangel**Well, I tried to make this one longer. Hope you like! .

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl**I won't tell who the romance will be between –laughs- I want it to be a surprise. But if you really want to know you can email me!

**SohmaMiyu** Thanks for being a constant reviewer –huggles-

Well, That's all! Chapter six coming soon!

Shia


	6. Disco Night goes byebye

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** Say it with me people. Kyo. Mine. Not yours! I mean… Kyo. Shia's. Not yours. Oh yeah! Once I convince the author I can have him… shifty eyes Oh yeah, and I do not own any characters you recognize. Though I wish I did… sigh

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer.Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

A/N: Whew! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I've been both lazy and busy, and those two things don't mix well. xD So anyways… welcome to NA Chapter… 6? I think it is chapter 6, but I'm not sure xD. Anywho… right after I posted the chapter before this one, I realized I didn't want to do Disco Night. Soooo… I thought of something to prevent it from coming! –evil grin- Well enjoy! And by the way, Talim invented the alarm clock just to annoy Kyo. Enjoy!

* * *

The three sisters, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had decided to go someplace to eat dinner the day before Disco Night. Or, at least, Tohru had decided it, and then convinced everyone else to go.

When Talim sat at the table, she picked up the menu and looked at it brightly. By the time the waitress came, which was 15 minutes later, she still hadn't decided.

After the waitress had taken everyone else's orders and Talim _still_ hadn't decided, Kyo just yelled "Make up your damn mind or I'll decide for you!"

Talim shivered. "Good god, you'd order something horrible. I'll have…" She considered it for a few seconds, then said "Everything on the menu please." Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Talim said.

"She's done it before…" Shia whispered to Tohru.

Kyo stood from his chair, one hand in a fist. "I bet 15 dollars that she won't eat it all!" He yelled, causing everyone else in the restaurant to stare at him.

Talim stood as well. "And I bet _20_ dollars that I will!"

"40!"

"55 dollars!"

"70!"

"90!"

"90 dollars _and_ 4 Cokes!" Kyo yelled.

Talim smirked. "You're on!"

The food arrived 10 minutes later. Talim wolfed down her food, and by the time everyone else had finished their one dish, Talim had finished everything.

She laughed wickedly at Kyo's stunned face. "Hand it over, sucker!"

* * *

A few hours later they all went back to the hotel to go to sleep, Talim holding four Cokes and her pockets full of money, gleefully dancing, which annoyed Kyo.

"You bitch!" Kyo yelled at Talim.

Talim glared at him. "What did you call me…?"

"Biiiiitch!" Kyo said, drawing the word out.

Shia and Sasha snorted with laughter as Talim glared at them too.

"I'm gonna kill you…" She muttered to Kyo, walking up to him and grabbing his throat with her hands, shaking him back and forth.

"Careful Talim, you might kill him!" Said Sasha worriedly.

"I'm not complaining.." Yuki muttered, glaring at Kyo. Talim released Kyo's throat, looking daggers at him.

Kyo glared back as Sasha yelled. "I call the shower!" She ran into the bathroom of their hotel room and slammed the door.

"Man…" Talim said. "I wanted it first…" She sat on her hotel bed to sulk, but then remembered the Cokes, and happily twisted the cap off one and drank some."I get it second, then."

Shia sat on her own hotel bed and opened a book to read while she was waiting. "I call the shower third." She said.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was asleep, except Kyo. He was sitting up in his bed, watching TV. Talim was snoring loudly, and he glared at her.

"Kyyoo…" Talim mumbled in her sleep. "A comes after B…. moron." Kyo whirled on her. "HEY!" He yelled. Talim woke up.

"Huh?" She said, rubbing her eyes. "What… oh. It's you." She plopped back down on her pillow and fell asleep. Kyo glared at her again, turning back to the TV. Suddenly a news reporter popped up on the screen.

"We have a problem," Said the reporter, adjusting her glasses. "A large gun was stolen yesterday morning. If you find it, please turn it in. The description? It is black, and as long as the length of a grown man's arm. It is also thick, and heavy. Near the bottom is a large painted silver skull, which is shiny. _Please_, I repeat, if you find it, turn it in. Thank you." The T. V. switched off.

Suddenly something shiny caught Kyo's eye. It came from beneath Sasha's bed, and he went to investigate. When he saw what it was, his breath caught in his throat. It was the stolen gun.

* * *

The next afternoon they were getting ready for Disco Night, which took a while because Talim kept stealing the things everyone needed, until Kyo kicked her stomach.

"That hurt!" Talim yelled, kicking him back.

"Hey!" Yelled Kyo, reaching for her.

Shia jumped between them, hands on her hips. "Uh uh. Don't you two start a fight _now_, it's almost time to go!"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, I don't think you should fight." She said softly.

Kyo and Talim glared at each other through Shia, but finally sighed and continued getting ready.

* * *

About an hour later they were ready. Sasha had a bag slung over her shoulder, and wouldn't tell anyone what was in it, only grinning mischievously.

They took a crowded bus to the building which held Disco Night. So crowded that Kyo and Shia had to stand, holding on to a metal pole. Kyo grumbled, but Shia enjoyed it, and whenever the bus took a sharp turn she pretended to fall, crashing into other standing people and annoying them on purpose.

Finally the bus reached the building, and they got off. When they went inside, there were bright, flashing green, blue, and red lights and disco balls on the ceiling. Talim and Shia ran to the food bar, grabbing bags of chips and chocolate bars, and draining sodas.

Yuki amused himself for a while by watching them, then Kyo immersed him in arguing with each other.

Tohru was talking to a group of people, making several new friends.

Suddenly an odd looking man went up to Sasha, and started talking to her. Talim watched them, but couldn't hear what they were saying. The expression on Sasha's face changed to anger, and she quickly reached inside her bag and drew out the stolen gun.

By now everyone was watching her. Kyo groaned at the sight of the gun, and Yuki was shocked.

"Why didn't she give /me/ a gun?" Talim wanted to know.

"Shh!" Shia said, trying to hear what Sasha was saying.

The man stepped back as she drew the gun. "You _idiot_!" Sasha screamed, and pressed the lever on the gun.

A huge explosion suddenly came. Dust flew in everyone's eyes so they couldn't see for a while.

"Damnit!" Kyo coughed. "That stupid girl!"

"NOT STUPID!" Sasha growled from behind him.

After a few moments the dust mostly cleared up, and the whole building was in ruins. The man Sasha had shot at lay on the ground, dead.

"Oops," Sasha winced. "I didn't know the gun was that powerful.."

"What, to kill him?" Yuki asked.

"NO!" She yelled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I _wanted_ to kill him, I just didn't want to destroy the building!"

"Duh," Said Talim.

"We practiced so hard for Disco Night!" Shia wailed. She ran up to Kyo and started slapping him.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled. "I didn't do it you idiot, your freakin' sister did!"

"I don't care!" Shia screamed back. "And don't you _dare_ insult my sister!"

"Uhm, could you please stop hurting Kyo?" Tohru said nervously.

Shia stopped, staring at Tohru. Talim grinned evilly.

"Ooooh…" She whispered audibly in Shia's and Sasha's ears. "I think our little cousin has a crush on Kyo…"

Shia and Sasha grinned identically to Talim's.

"No, that's not true!" Tohru protested, blushing.

Kyo went bright red. "Shut up!" He said, marching towards their home.

Talim laughed manically, leading their small group home.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Chapter six is FINALLY done! Whoo hoo!

Tohru: You don't put me in the story enough…

Shia: So? No one cares about you!

Angry mob of Tohru fans: WHAT!

Shia: Er, I mean… you will be in the story more soon, sweet! -coughNOTcough-


	7. The new Neighbor

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** Once I convince the author I MUST have Kyo, she'll probably give in… evil grin Oh yeah, and I do not own any characters you recognize. Unfortunately.  
Kyo; You do NOT own me. So shut up, stupid girl!  
Shia; Oh yes. I own you! –evil laughter- I bought you on Ebay.  
Kyo; WHAT!  
Shia; Of course. –grumble- Baka Neko….  
Kyo; _HEY!_

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer.Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

A/N: Okay, next chapter is chapter… -drumroll-… seven! Whoo hoo! Chapter seven! YEAH! -goes crazy- Uh huh, uh huh, chapter seven! THIS IS CHAPTER SEVEEENN!

The real life Talim; Um… Shia? Why are you going crazy about just _seven_ chapters?

Shia; -calming down slightly- Uh… I dunno. 'Cause seven is close to eight and eight is close to nine, and nine is close to ten! And ten is good! Ten is my first goal! So seven is close to ten!

Talim; -rolling her eyes- Seven is NOT close to ten…

Shia; Anyways, this chapter is about –gasp- a new neighbor!

Talim; No. Way.

Shia; Uh huh. Yeah, shocking, isn't it?

NOTE: Uhm... I'm an idiot. x.X;; I forgot that I made Sasha take her bazooka with her two chapters ago, and I'm too lazy to re-write last chapter. So... pretend she didn't bring her bazooka but Shia and Talim thought the gun in her backpack was it? –confused-  
----------------------------------------------------------

A week after the destruction of Disco Night, when they were all back at the Sohma's house, Talim looked out the window.

"Look!" She screamed. "Oh my god, look!"

Everyone rushed over to see.

"What is it?" Tohru asked, concerned.

Talim pointed to the house next door to them. "Look! There's a moving truck! Someone is _finally_ moving in!" She said, a giddy expression on her face.

"WHAT!" Kyo exploded. "You called us all the way over here for _that_!"

"Yep!" Talim exclaimed, with the expression still on her face.

"That's so cool!" Shia said.

"Yeah, let's go over to say hi!" Sasha agreed.

"Good idea!" Said the ever-so-sweet Tohru. "Uhm… I would come, but I have to do the laundry, and-"

Talim interrupted. "Nah, that's fine, my lil' cousin! I'll tell her you said hi! Now, bye everyone!" She said quickly, grabbing Shia and Sasha and slammed the front door shut as she ran out of the house.

Everyone stood blinking for a moment.

"She didn't ask us if _we_ wanted to go…" Shigure grumbled. "I wanted to see if there was a beautiful lady living over there."

Yuki whacked him over the head. "Pervert. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't go! Still, I would have liked to meet whoever moved in…"

Kyo glared. "Whatever! Who cares!" He ran up to the roof.

Tohru sighed. "Oh dear… do you think I should check on him?" She said worriedly.

"He's fine," Shigure reassured.

"Unfortunately…" Yuki said darkly. "Anyway, Miss Honda, if you like I can help you with the laundry!"

"Thank you ever so much Yuki!" Tohru beamed, and together they went up the stairs to the laundry room.

Talim skipped down the sidewalk to the house, Shia and Sasha following. The summer sun wasn't too hot, since there was a breeze.

They arrived at the wooden front door, and Talim knocked cheerfully.

The door opened. "Hello there!" Said Sasha. "We're your new --"

The three sisters blinked at the empty doorway. They heard a voice call from inside. "Oh, hello there! I'll be with you in one moment. Please make yourselves at home in the parlor."

The floor beneath them moved, almost like an escalator (except no rail).

"Oooh, nice!" Talim laughed, as the floor moved them down a small hallway. From what they could see of the house, it had many roses. Live ones in vases and dried ones on walls… and they were unusually colored as well. Almost all the furniture, from what they could see so far, were antiques. The lighting was a little dim.

A door automatically opened in front of them, and the floor halted. The door shut behind them.

They found themselves in a room with lots of large windows and cream-colored sofas. Shia plopped herself in a recliner.

"Now… how do I make this recline?" She said, looking around it for a lever. Suddenly the back of the chair fell back a little, and a footrest popped up. "Wow!" Shia exclaimed, a little surprised.

Talim looked at the recliner. "There must be a lot of technology in this house!" She said, laughing at Shia's stunned face.

"Um.. lemme test something…" Said Sasha. "Lights on!" She said commandingly. The fancy-looking lamps' light bulbs glowed with a golden light.

"Awesome!" They all exclaimed.

Suddenly the air in the middle of the room turned hazy, then materialized into a female around Talim's age. Her shiny hair was black down to her stomach, then was a reddish-color down to her waist. Two long black bangs hung in front of her face, yet didn't cover her eyes. One of them was wine red, the other bright violet.

Talim was staring at her. "How did you… are you …"

She smiled. "Yes, I am real." She laughed a little. "I just moved here. My name is Sumire, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She held out her hand.

All three of them cautiously shook it. "Yep, she feels real enough!" Talim clarified. Sumire smiled.

"People call me the 'Computer Queen'. I guess you could say I love technology. Everything in this house, techno wise, was invented by me. I control computers." She grinned. "And I love giving them a sense of humor. For instance, my refrigerator. And my car."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Um…" She said, but then didn't say anything else.

"Would you like a snack?" Sumire said pleasantly.

"Yeah! Sure! Thanks!" Talim said excitedly, before her sisters could answer.

"Um… okay then.." Sasha said, smiling a little.

"Alrighty then!" Sumire said.

Shia looked down at her hand, then gasped. It was slowly fading away! She looked around at Sumire and her sister's and they were fading too.

When they noticed themselves becoming opaque again, they realized they were in a different room, which was unmistakably the kitchen.

"Wow!" Said Talim. "That was so cool!"

Sumire chuckled a little. "I find it useful. My house is so large that the form of transportation I just used comes in handy."

Sasha narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Wait a… didn't you just move in here an hour ago? How did you get all this stuff set up? It's impossible!"

Sumire winked. "Computer Queen, remember? Everything is set up instantly. Another useful thing."

"Lucky…" Shia laughed.

"So, about those snacks…?" Talim said.

"Of course! Help yourselves." Sumire turned around, and the three sisters did the same.

Behind them was a huge refrigerator. It took up a whole wall of the brownish-goldish painted kitchen. It also went up to the ceiling.

"What would you like to drink?" A female voice came from it.

"Ooh.." Talim said.

"Coke for me." Sumire said.

"What? Coke _again_? Sumire, why not try some beer? Rum? Wine?"

"I'm not 21!" Sumire said.

"ANYTHING! How about brandy?"

"I want Coke…" Sumire sighed.

"Fine, fine. You always want Coke. Don't you think you should try something new, like-"

"_Just give me the Coke!_"

A coke popped out of an empty space near the bottom of the refrigerator. "Finally…" Sumire said.

A slightly giggling Talim said. "I would like a Coke too, please!"

The grumbling refrigerator obeyed, but Talim's bottle of Coke was a little smaller than Sumire's.

"Hey! No fair!" She pouted.

"Um.." Shia said. " May I please have a Sprite?"

"Yes! You did not order a Coke!" The refrigerator cheered. "You are the best! I worship—wait, maybe I don't, you aren't the Queen…"

Sumire smirked. "Damn right. I am."

An impatient Shia tapped her foot against the floor as the fridge ranted on. Finally a Sprite popped out, and Shia gladly grabbed it.

"I want to have a …." Sasha paused, considering. "Do you have any orange sodas?"

"Why, I have everything you can imagine, and more!" An orange soda emerged from the bottom.

"Well, why don't we all sit down and drink?" Sumire smiled, and they suddenly found themselves in a room with many couches, a tv, and a large fireplace. The living room.

Sumire and the three sisters each settled themselves in a couch, twisted the caps off their sodas.

A large white dog bounded up to Sumire happily, licking her face.

Sumire giggled. "That's my dog, Jake. He's a sweetie." She kissed the tip of his nose. Jake went to sniff Talim, Shia, and Sasha.

"He's kinda big…" Sasha started nervously.

"That's because he's part wolf. He's mostly German Shepard though."

"Cool!" Exclaimed Talim. Her and Shia were busy petting Jake.

"Um… okay then…" Sasha cautiously began to pet him as well.

Jake wagged his tail, then leapt on the couch Sumire was sitting on, curling up next to her.

They began to drink their sodas.

"Well, I have a story to tell you," Sumire said, smiling. "Okay, once the microwave was in an argument with the toaster. And so the oven tried to break them up, but the tv was on the toaster's side, and the refridgerator was on the microwave's side. All of the lamps in the kitchen were fighting too. Not to mention my heater! So then, while I was asleep, my electric toothbrush…"

The sister's started to zone off after they finished their sodas. Talim blinked, completely confused.

"Uh, we gotta go! It was nice meeting you, we'll visit again! Bye!" Sasha stood quickly, grabbing Talim and Shia.

"And then… oh. Bye then, hope I see you again!" Sumire smiled. Jake wagged his tail, drooling a little.

"Ew, Jaaaake," Sumire laughed. The floor began to move again, taking the sisters to the front door.

"Bye!" Shia called, as they stepped out of the front door.

They blinked in the bright sunlight for a while as their eyes adjusted. "Let's go!" Talim said, skipping back to their house.

When they entered it, they found Tohru preparing an early dinner, Yuki helping her, and Kyo sitting on top of the table. Shigure was nowhere to be found. (A/N:dundundun… where could he be? I dunno… I just try to get him out of the story. xD)

"You were gone for a long time…" Kyo grumbled.

"What, miss me?" Talim said.

"Never in your dreams."

"Good. I don't want you to be in my dreams!" Talim laughed.

"So, what was she like?" Tohru asked as she stirred the soup with a large spoon.

"Oh, she was awesome!" Sasha exclaimed.

"And she has a great dog.." Talim said.

"Her house was like… huge!" Shia cried. "Why can't our house be big!"

The sisters all began talking at once, so no one could understand what they were saying.

"Alright." Yuki said. He seemed to be the only one who understood. "I'd love to visit her sometime."

The sisters smiled. "We'll come too!" Tohru said, smiling at Kyo.

"What? Me?" Kyo snarled. "No way!"

Talim whacked him. "You listen to whatever my cousin says! Got that?"

Kyo grumbled.

Tohru spooned the soup into bowls. "Dinner's ready!"

"Alright! I'm starving!" Talim exclaimed, sitting at the table.

A/N: Whoosh. I finished it! Whee! XD Chapter seven! OH YEAH! Anyways… it was kind of hard for me to describe Sumire's house the way I imagined it. X.x; Oh well…

Also, I won't even _think_ about posting the next chapter unless I get five reviews! Okay? xD


	8. Talim and the Duck

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer:** I own Shia. And Talim. And Sasha. And Sumire. And the crazy duck!  
Fans; What crazy duck? O.o  
Me; -laughs evilly- You'll find out.

**Summary: **Three sisters, cousin of Tohru, visit for the whole summer.Talim, 16 years old, tries to get Kyo and Tohru together, while Shia tries to kill Talim for doing that and get Kyo to notice this fiery-tempered 15 year old. Finally, the younger Sasha, 13 years old, tries to make everyone be at peace with each other, at the same time challenging everyone to tournaments. It'll be a looonnng summer, that's for sure!

A/N: Alrighty… I guess I'll continue with NA. ; I love it so much, I can't just leave it! xD;; And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They made me so happy. -hugs-  
----------------------------------------------------------

Yuki sighed. "So, anyone had any ideas yet?"

The Sohma's, the three sisters, and Sumire (who they had invited over for dinner) were sitting in the Sohma's family room, thinking about what to have for dinner.

"I know!" Talim suddenly said. "Chinese food!"

"Chinese food is almost exactly like Japanese food!" Kyo glared at her. "We have that all the time."

"No." Talim pouted. "Chinese food is good!"

Sumire smiled. "I like Chinese food!"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled at Sumire. Suddenly a zap of electricity, coming from the nearby t.v., hit Kyo.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm, which had a large burn. The alarm clock which Talim had made fell from the ceiling onto Kyo's head. "Bastard. –From Talim"

Sumire smirked. "Chinese it is, then!"

Tohru ran off to the phone to make a delivery.

---------------------------------

30 minutes later, the food arrived.

"Yay!" Shia beamed.

"I'm starving!" Sasha agreed.

Yuki payed the delivery man, and took the food to the kitchen. Everyone gathered around it, taking their dishes.

Talim grabbed a fortune cookie.

"Hey, those are for dessert!" Sasha said to Talim.

"I don't care, they taste good! And I want to see my fortune…" Talim whined.

"Brat…" Kyo muttered.

"What was that, baka neko!" Talim hissed, dropping her cookie and clenching her fists.

"Damn idiot!" Kyo roared, lunging towards her.

Talim leapt back, causing Kyo to stumble, yet he caught her with a punch aimed at her cheek.

"Ow!" She yelled. "You're going to pay for that!"

Everyone else stared at the two of them, holding chopsticks limply in their hands.

Talim quickly stepped behind Kyo, and kicked him forward slightly with her knee. Instantly she grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back and pulling them. Kyo yelled in pain.

"Baka!" Kyo yelled, throwing his arms up to make Talim flip over his head. The black-and-purple haired teen shrieked as almost hit the floor headfirst, then rolled out of Kyo's reach, standing.

Everyone watched, caught up in the fight and breathless.

"All this over a fortune cookie," Sumire commented, as everyone nodded in agreement.

They both leapt at each other at the, hitting each other and falling back at the same time, hitting the floor hard.

"Ow!" They both said in unison.

Kyo stood first, kicked Talim, then went back to the table to finish his food.

Talim spat at him, getting up as well. She picked her fortune cookie up from the ground, glaring at Kyo, and opened the wrapping, cracking the cookie in the center.

"What does it say?" Tohru asked her cousin.

"It says…" Talim took the thin slip of paper from the cookie. " '_You will be intimidated by a chicken_'."

Everyone stared at her with a 'oO' expression. Talim blinked. "Um… oookay."

---------------------------------------------

A few days after the 'Fortune Cookie Fight', the three sisters decided to go for a walk.

It was a bright sunny day, the golden sun beating on the sidewalk.

Talim, Shia, and Sasha walked side by side, enjoying the scent of flowers and freshly cut grass, and the heat of summer. Or, at least, Sasha and Talim were.

"I hate hot weather!" Shia complained. "You know I do! Why did you make me come on this walk?"

"Because you're fat and need exercise." Talim whacked Shia playfully.

"I am _not_ fat!" Shia said, wiping a strand of sweaty gold hair out of her face.

"Whatever…" Talim said, as Sasha swooped down to grab a red-colored flower and place it in her equally-red hair.

"What's that noise..?" Shia said slowly.

"What noise?" Talim said loudly.

"Shh!" Sasha said, trying to listen.

"It's coming from there!" Sasha ran down the sidewalk, her two sisters right behind her.

When they reached the source of the noise, they saw something that looked like a yellow fuzz ball.

Talim stared. "We came all this way for… what is it, anyway?"

Shia shook her head. "I don't know…" She poked it carefully.

_Peep._ It went.

"Aww! I think it's a baby chick!" Sasha poked it too.

_Peep._

Shia poked it again.

_Peep._

"I wanna poke it!" Talim said, poking it.

_PEEPCOCK!_

"Holy crap!" Talim jumped backwards.

Shia and Sasha laughed. "Your fortune cookie!" Sasha reminded.

Talim was glaring. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Giggling, Shia and Sasha stood from their kneeling position. Talim stuck her tongue out at the duck.

"Let's go back home," Talim grumbled.

"Alrighty!" Sasha laughed, and Shia and her skipped back towards the Sohma house, Talim trudging behind them.

-----------------------------------

Oookay! ;D Done with chapter eight! Only two more until I'm at ten! YAAY! My first goal! -dances-

In the next chapter, the three sisters get in… a _bit_ of trouble. O.o;


	9. Authors note AGAIN

Hello again, and welcome to another author's note. XD Seriously, this is like the third one I've done… so anyway, I'm really sorry I'm taking so long, so I've decided to change the writing style I'm using for this story a bit. The reason I'm not updating much is because I'm losing a lot of interest in writing this, and I realized that's because I don't like the style I'm using. n.n; I'm using a very… light, humorous style, without much detail, which isn't the way I prefer to write. So I'll change around the other chapters a bit ( Everything will be the same, just a bit more detail and so on ), and then write a couple new ones. Hopefully this will attract more readers and make me update more. –laughs- Anyway, I'm off to work on fixing the chapters! D

NOTE: When I'm finished redoing a chapter, I'll put up an authors note saying so. Okay? n.n;

Shia


	10. Talim is in trouble

**Neverending Annoyingness**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own anything! It's sad, but true... I know... I don't even own the books. XD Only three of them. And I don't own Nana Kitade. o.o;

**A/N:** (be prepared for a long one, here) Oh my gosh... I know... this is scary... I'm updating this story!!! -screams- Wow... I started writing this when I was TEN years old. xD And last time I updated, I was merely eleven... and now I'm a teen. Wows. I remember that I thought Sasha was so old when I started writing... -sighs- now I'm her age. XD

Anyway... I haven't read Furuba in the _longest _time. I haven't read the most recent ones, and I haven't reread any for more than a year and a half... I think I'm waiting until I buy them all and then I can just read them. But that would cost about a hundred more dollars, so... yeah. -squeaks-

I have a feeling this is going to be hard for me to write. Seeing as I've forgotten some of the things the Furuba characters do and all... xD;;;;; Gomen...

Talim; Omg you're updating!!!

Shia; I know, I know.

Kyo; Wow... I'm alive again. o.o

Yuki; You were dead? Wish it stayed that way...

Kyo; What did you say, you damn rat?!

Shia; Heeey, calm down peoples! I have to start the story!

—---

The morning dawned bright and early, as was usual for summer. Sasha, having forgotten to close her curtains the night before, was woken rather unpleasantly by a beam of sunlight that had chosen to land directly on her eyes.

Grumbling to herself, the young teen swung her legs out of bed and sat there for a moment, trying to return to the waking world. She'd had the oddest dream of a huge hotdog that was chasing Shigure...

When she got to the kitchen, she noticed that she was the only one awake. That meant she had to cook herself breakfast.

She sighed angrily– she had never been good at making anything other than sandwiches, and they were all out of bread. Sasha braced herself and reached for a pot and some food out of the fridge.

—

Talim woke up, muttering groggily to the air as she pulled on some jeans and a black shirt. She noticed that Sasha's bed was empty. Suddenly she heard a voice scream "Kuso!!!".

Startled, she ran out into the hallway, seeing Tohru emerge from her own room too. The two cousins exchanged confused looks before cautiously entering the kitchen.

A cloud of black smoke greeted them. Coughing, Talim could make out Sasha, still clad in light blue pajamas, standing by the oven.

"Oh," said Tohru worriedly. "What did you do, Sa-chan?"

Sasha scratched the back of her head. "Er... making oden?"

Talim and Tohru sweatdropped. "That... doesn't look like oden, sis," said Talim as Tohru hurried forward to turn off the flame on the stove.

"Gyahh... I'm hungry!" Sasha whined, plopping down into a chair. "Gomen ne, Tohru. I'll clean the pot if you like."

Talim stared. "Are you... being nice?"

Sasha shot her a look. "I'm usually nice!" Picking up the pot, she went to the sink to clean it.

Yuki and Shigure entered the kitchen. "We smelled–" One glance at the blackened mess had Shigure coughing discreetly. "...food."

"Don't worry!" Tohru said cheerily, grabbing the cleaned pot that Sasha handed her and setting it back on the stove. "_I'll_ make some oden for all of us."

The two Sohmas sat themselves at the kitchen table across from Talim and Sasha. Silence, something that was blessedly hard to come by in this house, fell over all of them.

The kitchen door then banged open as a certain orange-haired teen stormed in. "I smelled something burning," Kyo said shortly, pulling out a chair at the table by Talim and sitting in it.

Silence fell again, though this one was accompanied by tension-filled glares exchanged between the cat and the mouse.

"Can't you two ever calm down?" Shigure sighed. "Guess not!" He squeaked, after two blood-lusting looks had him cowering.

Talim stretched and yawned noisily. "Almost done Tohru?" She called. The brunette nodded.

"Just a little longer, 'kay?"

Finally the last member of the household entered. Shia was still in her pajamas, like Sasha. She stared at all of them for a moment with an uncomprehending look on her face and then sat down too, staring at nothing.

"Not a morning person?" Said Yuki, hiding a smirk.

"Neither is Talim," Said Sasha, pointing to the unusually silent girl.

Talim whacked the arm that had been pointing towards her, slumping back. "MEH."

"Oh, I fear your words of wisdom, Talim! Please, tell me more!"

Sasha earned a few more slaps at that statement, and some giggles from people around the table.

Tohru carried over some bowls to the table, placing them in front of most of the seated people. She went back to the counter to get the rest of the bowls before sitting.

"Itadakimasu!" They chorused, before digging in to the oden.

"_See_, Sasha? _This_ is how you cook!" Talim seemed more lively after she got some more food into her.

Sasha growled as everyone else laughed good-heartedly. Finishing her oden, she sighed. "Imma get dressed now."

Shia leapt up from the table, almost knocking over her chair. "Me too!" The two sisters walked companionably to their separate rooms, getting changed.

–

Nana Kitade's song "Alice" came out of the speakers of the stereo, the occupants of the living room listening. Shigure was writing and concentrating deeply. Sasha had been attempting to read over his shoulder before she had gotten an odd look on her face and turned away, face bright red.

Suddenly Talim popped into the room, and the general peace was disturbed. "Hey everyone!!" She said loudly.

Kyo made an angry noise in his throat. "Are you _ever_ quiet?"

Talim chose not to respond to that. "I'm going shopping!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"We don't need any food," Tohru said, confused.

"Except bread!" Sasha chimed in.

Talim shook her head and smiled mysteriously. "I'm not getting _food_... anyway, Ja ne!" She was out of the door before anyone could say anything.

Shia made a sad face. "I wanted to come!"

"I wonder what she's getting," Yuki said slowly.

"Can't be anything good, if _she's_ buying it," Kyo grumbled.

"Did I ask you, idiot?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

—

A short forty-five minutes later, Talim bounded into the room, her hands full of bags."I'm baaaack!" She sang. "And guess what I got??"

Everyone stared.

"Haven't the slightest idea," Yuki said dryly.

"Fiiiiireworks!" She grinned insanely. "Come on!!" She ran out to the backyard.

For a split moment no one moved. Then everyone jumped up, chasing after her.

"Wait, Talim!" Tohru said, reaching the spot where Talim had already begun setting up a few fireworks. "That's... that's not legal!"

Talim raised her eyebrows. "Sooo?"

"So you shouldn't do it!" Shia practically screamed.

"Too late!" Talim cackled as she set off the first one, running a short distance away. The firework went up a few feet before exploding, bright green sparks cascading onto the grass.

Shigure stared with a " Dx" expression. "What if the grass catches fire??"

Luckily, it didn't. Slowly, very slowly, everyone began to relax and appreciate the beautiful fireworks.

That is, until they heard the sirens.

"Oh my god!" Sasha cried. "I don't want to go to jail!"

"One of the neighbors must have heard," Tohru said, clutching Kyo.

"Better not've been the Sumire girl..." Kyo growled.

"It wasn't." Talim rolled her eyes.

A few policemen entered the yard.

"Have you been setting off fireworks?" One said, eyeing the bags near Talim. Sasha began hyperventilating.

Suddenly Talim was all sweetness. "I'm so sorry officer..." she said, looking truely contrite. "I didn't know... you see, I'm visiting from North America and I thought this was legal here." This wasn't true, of course, but the policeman nodded.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," He said sternly, as the rest of the police officers picked up the remaining fireworks. They all left.

Waiting until the car had left, Talim let out an angry growl. "Do they know how much I paid for that?? Seriously! How could they take those away?"

Shia stared for a minute. "Talim? How much exactly did you pay?"

Talim sweatdropped before turning and running back into the house.

"Hey! Get back here!"

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I'm afraid this chapter isn't as crazy/insane -sweatdrops- Nyaa... it's hard to get back into this. Oh, and if you want to hear the song, go to Youtube and type "Nana Kitade Alice". It's a good song. D


End file.
